Open Water
by JJRivaille
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si después de estar lejos por varios años nos volvemos a encontrar, pero esta vez uno de los dos tiene una obligación que cumplir? Lo único que quiero es ser feliz y florecer como las flores de loto en los lagos...


Open Water.

Hola chicas y chicos este one shot es para una muy buena temática en **FB **de la pagina **Shingeki No Heichou Traducciones**, gracias por hacer este tipo de concursos para que podamos leer mas fics de este super manga/anime; los personajes no son de mi propiedad el responsable de esto es Hajime Isayama lo único que me pertenece es la historia, gracias por leer y disfruten. Canción: Open Water de Blessthefall por si la quieren escuchar leyendo esta historia.

El.

Éramos unos niños. Mi mamá nos había tomado esa foto, ella se veía muy bonita y alegre; éramos vecinos y nos hicimos amigos por esa misma razón. Ella me había viso en el jardín.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?

-Hum… Bueno yo… Me gustan mucho las plantas y… Este… Las estoy viendo.

-Oh ya veo ja,ja,ja ¿no son preciosas? ¿Por eso las estudias no? Porque son hermosas.

-Claro son muy bonitas y tienen muchas propiedades, algunas son curativas.

-¿Qué son curativas?

-Bueno son…

Y desde ese momento, fue a la única que le tuve tanta confianza para contare infinidad de cosas, bueno además de hablarle. Cuando cumplimos 10 años su familia se tuvo que mudar.

-Oye no estés triste.

-Eres mi única amiga.

-Ya tendrás más.

-Pero…

-Vamos, vamos que me harás llorar, algún día nos volveremos a ver.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Es una promesa.

Ella.

Era como recordar un sueño, había pasado el tiempo y esa fotografía que había dejado guardada apareció de la nada… Era un niño agradable y le tenía un enorme cariño pero…

-El vecino siempre está solo, es un niño muy lindo, me pregunto porque será así.

-Bueno hija a veces las personas suelen ser muy tímidas.

-Pero solo está en su casa.

-Tal vez no tenga tantos amigos como tú.

-¿Puedo ser su amiga mami?

-Claro, vamos a saludarlos entonces.

Hace una semana que llegamos a la ciudad, ya había hecho amigos pero siempre que subía a mi habitación veía solo a mi vecino en su patio, observando y plantando flores, cuando platique con él era sorprendente mente inteligente, sabia muchas palabras que yo todavía no había escuchado y desde ese momento se hizo mi amigo, al parecer era su única amiga; una vez cuando su mama me invito a su casa nos tomo una foto y él me la obsequio antes de que yo me fuera de nuevo a otra ciudad.

-Mamá le prometí regresar…

-Lo siento hija pero creo que no habrá regreso.

-Pero mamá…

-Hija se que es tu amigo pero con el tiempo encontraras a más y mejores amigos que él.

-Es que él es especial…

-Pues solo quedara el recuerdo porque aquí no creo que regresemos.

Lago Luna 10 años después.

-Hey Armin vamos a ir a ver los musgos ¿no quieres ir?

-No chicos me quedare a ver las algas de agua dulce.

-Muy bien, solo recuerda que no sabes nadar.

-Eso lo se Mikasa no se alejen mucho.

-No claro que no, vamos Eren.

Eso de no saber nadar es un problema que tengo que solucionar pronto, las mejores plantas acuáticas se encuentran en el fondo, quería ver esas plantas así que tome el riesgo de ir un poco mas profundo todo estaba bien, arranque las pequeñas muestras que necesitaba cuando di la vuelta para ir a la orilla resbale y mi cuerpo se sumergió completamente al agua, gritaba, pataleaba y trataba de nadar pero no podía hacer nada para llegar a la superficie. Era el fin.

-¡Armin!, ¡Armin! ¡Despierta por favor!

-Mikasa… cof, cof… Eren… ¿Que paso?

-Qué bueno que estas bien Armin, nos asustamos mucho cuando llegamos aquí, estabas en la orilla, todo empapado y desmayado.

-Creo que me iba a ahogar

-Qué bueno que te encuentres bien, ¿pero quién te salvo?

-No lo sé Eren, pero estoy muy agradecido de que me hayan salvado.

-Nosotros también Armin, ahora vámonos o te enfermaras con esa ropa mojada.

-Muy bien vámonos.

Me pregunto quién me habrá salvado, yo no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad, lo bueno es que sucedió lejos de mi mamá porque si ella se entera.

*Sonido de teléfono*

-¡Bueno!

-¡Armin!, ¿Por qué no me llamaste, estas bien?

-Mamá estoy bien.

-¡Regresa ahora mismo!

-No, necesito sacar unas fotografías y recolectar mas muestras y plantas.

-Armin, ¿porque?

-¿Porque qué?

-Porque siempre e aferras a las cosas, como con ella.

-Mamá hace un año que la deje de buscar y este es mi trabajo tengo que hacerlo así que te prometo ser más cuidadoso y voy a regresar cuando termine aquí muy bien.

-Está bien, pero mantente informada.

-Mamá ya no soy un niño. Nos vemos.

-Cuídate mucho Armin.

-Muy bien tu igual, adiós.

Estoy seguro que Mikasa le aviso a mi madre no la culpo pero vaya que esas dos son exageradas además porque mi mamá habla acerca de ella, es verdad que sigue muy presente en mi memoria, pero después de 10 años no creo encontrarla, solo nos quedo esa fotografía como recuerdo… Si es que ella también la conservo, me pregunto ¿Qué fue de ella?

-¡Medición! Ya no te escondas, sal de donde quiera que estés niña, Berthold no tarda en llegar, Annie tienes que arreglarte, ¡Annie! Esa niña me va a volver loca, seguramente se fue al lago otra vez.

Era un día hermoso, demasiado hermoso diría yo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar pero lo que menos quería hacer era pensar… habían venido recuerdos a m cabeza desde anoche y no dejaba de pensar en él y ahora está Berthold y a mi madre ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Cambio tanto… Llegue al lago el único lugar en el cual podía relajarme me quite mi vestido y debajo de este tenía mi traje de baño comencé a nadar y sentí que las preocupaciones se iban hasta que…

-Aux… ¡Auxilio! Me ahogo… ¡No sé nadar!

¿Dónde? Donde sonaba esa voz, nade un poco más para llegar a la profundidad del lago y ahí o vi, bueno técnicamente veía como su brazo se comenzaba a inundar junto con su cuerpo, así que nade más rápido para poder alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hice lo tome por el pecho y lo trataba de jalar hacia la orilla se veía completamente pálido y no reaccionaba comencé a asustarme, cuando llegamos a tierra firme lo primero que hice fue darle primeros auxilios y solo pasaba por mi cabeza "reacciona por favor" cuando lo vi moverse su cara me resulto familiar me acerque a verlo y lo que me atormentaba desde anoche estaba frente a mi comenzando a recobrar conciencia; ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Me quedo o lo dejo aquí…

-¿Niña en dónde estabas? Berthold no tarda en llegar y tú en ese maldito lago.

-Cállate mamá ya estoy aquí.

-Annie tienes que controlarte…

-No contrólate tú.

-Berthold es tu novio y…

-Si lo es, es porque tú quisiste.

-Y tú también.

-Yo no quería nada estoy bien con mi trabajo, con mis compañeras y conmigo misma. No necesito un marido para arreglarme la vida.

-Deja de pensar así Annie, esto no te llevara a ningún lado.

-Ah y casarme con el por dinero ¿si lo hará?

-Annie no…

-Vamos mamá lo sé, sé que no estamos bien económicamente desde que papá se fue y nosotras también ya nada está bien.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De la nada recuerdas a tu padre y dices que nada está bien? ¿Qué bicho te pico? ¿o tomaste mucha agua de ese lago? Annie escúchame bien… te casaras con Berthold porque desde hace 5 años su mamá y yo decidimos que así se hará, quieras o no.

-Pero mamá…

-Eso es todo y arréglate que en 10 minutos el estará aquí. Te veo abajo hijita.

Fui por esa foto y vi aquel rostro de hace 10 años y de ahora… No cabe duda, es el.

-Armin, ¿Cómo se llama esta flor?

-Esta es una planta Annie y se llama "Flor de loto".

-Si es una planta ¿Por qué se llama flor?

-Bueno, ¿ves esto que está en la superficie? Es la flor que adorna la planta de abajo; se podría decir que es ambos, flor y planta.

-Oh a veo, pero es la única que he visto por aquí.

-Bueno normalmente viven en Japón, mi papá se la regalo a mi mamá y por eso está aquí.

-Es muy bonita, espero que algún día veamos más por aquí.

-Yo también.

-Armin, ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Hanna, ellos son mis amigos Eren y Mikasa; muy bien gracias por preguntar.

-Mucho gusto, Armin acostumbraba a venir siempre solo.

-Bueno esta vez los tres tenemos mucho trabajo aquí en Arizona. Pero dime cual era la urgencia de verme.

-Ah es verdad, acaban de llegar las muestras del Nelumbo Nucifera (una especie de flor de loto) para empezar a ambientarlas y que crezcan aquí.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! Al fin tendremos esas raíces por aquí.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en las raíces?

-Bueno Mikasa estas raíces son curativas, se hacen fomentos en piel herida y el proceso de sanación es muy rápido, además si las consumes hervidas teniendo un fuerte dolor de estomago reduce la inflamación y el dolor de este.

-Estamos haciendo experimentos para que puedan permanecer en el lago Luna.

-Es un lago muy hermoso y profundo diría yo.

-Armin se ahogo hace poco.

-Eren no era necesaria esa información.

-Bueno Armin no te preocupes, iremos en grupos y no creo que sea necesario sumergirse tan hondo.

Nos pasamos la tarde con Hanna quien me dio unos documentos con toda la información del proyecto, llevaba mi cámara instantánea así que decidí tomar fotos de las plantas que tenían en el invernadero. Había una Pasiflora de un color rojo muy hermoso normalmente estas plantas son anaranjadas para mí esto era algo magnifico cuando tome la foto y la agite para que se revelara cuando la imagen estuvo totalmente visible observe detalladamente la foto y ahí detrás de la flor había una persona, cuando vi ese rostro pude recordar quién era aunque la persona estaba de perfil, salí corriendo del invernadero, estaba aquí, yo la vi ms ojos no me engañaban era ella.

"¿Annie donde te metiste?"

Seguía buscándola, que esto era una maldita broma de mi mente, como pudo desvanecerse.

-¡Annie! ¡Annie! Espera.

Y cuando volteo la vi… Era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, era ella, estos diez años buscándola y ahora el destino la puso frente a mi yo no sabía qué hacer ella tenía una cara muy rara creo que no me reconocía cuando iba a hablar ella lo hizo primero.

-¿Armin Arlert?

-Si Annie soy yo, Armin.

Seguía confundida, su cara se mostraba un poco indiferente y sorprendida. Y luego sin más que decir salto sobre mí, me abrazo con una euforia muy peculiar de Annie, era mi Annie no había cambiado en su actitud ella seguía siendo mi Annie.

-Armin, ¿Qué haces aquí, cuánto tiempo ah pasado?

-Diez largos años Annie.

-Pero mírate, como has cambiado ya eres todo un hombre.

-Y tu toda una señorita. Estas muy hermosa Annie.

-Gracias Armin- se ruborizo- y veo que ya no eres ese chiquillo penoso.

-Bueno- ahora el ruborizado soy yo- creo que es porque a ti te conozco y… ¿Quieres ir por un café?

-Bueno ya iba para mi trabajo… pero que te parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

-Dentro de poco iremos a hacer un experimento al lago Luna, ¿quieres unírtenos?

-Claro… este, ¿porque no?

Nos dimos nuestros números y ella se marcho, de todos los lugares posibles no creía que ella se encontrara aquí, donde había venido estos últimos años a trabajar.

Encontrarme con Armin fue una revelación en mi vida. Entonces… Bueno de todas formas era cuestión de tiempo, el estaba ese día en el lago y era obvio que nos encontraríamos pero…

-¡Hey Annie! Andas en las nubes ¿no?

-Bueno yo… Hitch hoy me encontré a alguien que no había visto en 10 años.

-Vale, no me digas que crees en el destino, ja, ja, ja.

-Pues sea lo que sea lo trajo aquí.

-Y que, ¿te gusta?

-Bueno hace 10 años que no lo veo y…

-¿Sentiste algo hoy que lo viste?

-Yo… Am…

-¡Dudaste! Ja, ja, ja ¿y qué harás con Berthold?

-Oye, oye no insinúes nada todavía.

Hace mucho que no veía a Armin, ha cambiado bastante y es más atractivo, además el y yo solíamos ser amigos, yo me casare con Berthold aunque a él solo lo quiera como amigo… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

Armin y yo habíamos hablado diario desde que nos dimos nuestros números eso me mantenía contenta y ya no pensaba tanto en los problemas de mi casa, de mi madre y de Berthold.

-Annie te veo más contenta.

-No es nada Berthold.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

-Berthold tú no te preocupes, Annie y yo nos estamos encargando de todo eso, ¿no es así hijita?

-Claro.

La boda era dentro de dos meses pero ya no estaba tan segura si casarme con él era lo correcto nunca lo creí pero ahora ya era más que un hecho. En verdad no quería hacerlo. El día del experimento de Armin había llegado, me cito en el lago Luna a las 8:30 de la noche.

-Annie qué bueno que llegaste.

Note que ya había flores en el lago.

-¿Llegue tarde?

-Oh no para nada… Es que yo… Quería… Quería que tú y yo lo hiciéramos juntos… El experimento claro.

-Eso, eso está bien- sentía mi cara arder, ¿de verdad Armin hizo esto por mi?

-Vamos a acercarnos, ¿te parece?

-Si… Oye yo conozco estas flores son las que estaban en tu casa.

-Vaya lo recordaste.

-Fue en frente de esta flor que nos tomaron aquella foto.

-¿Todavía la conservas?

-S-si… ¿Y tú?

-Es mi tesoro más preciado. Annie creo que… Creo que me gustas mucho más que antes.

-Armin yo…

-No digas nada, es muy precipitado y yo no debí decir nada, hace 10 años que no nos veíamos y…

Armin iba soltando poco a poco la flor en el agua cuando se levanto, tuve el impulso de besarlo y así lo hice, creo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

-¿Qué tal va el experimento?

-Muy bien Armin hemos avanzado mucho gracias a ti, ¿y tú qué tal?

-Bueno yo estoy muy bien.

-Supe que encontraste a tu amiga de la infancia.

-Si, hemos estado saliendo.

-Vaya si lo penoso solo lo tienes en la finta, quien lo diría.

-Bueno es que creo que desde que éramos pequeños me enamore, solo que no sabía qué era eso hasta que madure.

-Vaya, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no se ven?

-Hace 10 años.

-Disculpa, me llevo esta planta.

-Claro señora.

-Gracias.

-Annie, ¡Annie ven acá!

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-No me digas que pasa, ¿crees que soy tonta?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hoy vi a Armin en el invernadero, ¿te encontraste con él?

-Si.

-Y al parecer están saliendo… ¿No le has dicho que te vas a casar?

-No me voy a casar…

-Te vas a casar y es mi última palabra.

-No me voy a casar mamá.

-Mira Annie escúchame bien y hazlo con atención, te vas a casar con él, van a ser felices y ese niño idiota no va a arruinar nuestros planes entendiste niña. Así que vas a ir con Armin, le dices la verdad y todo esto se quedara en el pasado; donde debió quedarse.

A menos de un mes de la boda y con este problema encima que podía hacer yo. Creo que nunca olvide a Armin y ahora me enamore de él, ¿Cómo puedo alejarme de alguien tan importante para mí?

-Annie llegaste, pensé que no lo harías… Mira las plantas se están adaptando al agua del lago pronto se harán más y ahora como antes lo dijiste tendrás Flores de Loto cerca de ti.

-Vaya Armin que hermoso se ve.

-Si es hermoso, Annie ¿te pasa algo?

-Armin… Yo creo que… Que es mejor que ya no nos veamos.

-Pero Annie ¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal? Nosotros…

-Yo me voy a casar y ya no puedo verte.

-¿Qué vas a qué?

-Me voy a casar y…

-Pero Annie, tú me gustas mucho, desde pequeños dijiste que nos volveríamos a ver te busque por todos lados, cuando finalmente te encontré pensé que ya no nos separaríamos y ahora me dices que te vas a casar. No Annie no te voy a entregar a nadie.

-Puedes estar con alguien más.

-No quiero a nadie más, salí con varias chicas pero nadie lograba sacar a esa pequeña niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Annie siempre fuste tu.

-Armin esto es como una pesadilla.

-Entonces hagámoslo como un sueño, no te cases escapa conmigo. Vámonos de aquí, no quiero enfrentar lo que viene solo. Me va a ser muy difícil vivir sin ti…

-Armin…

Annie y yo nos quedamos en el lago viendo las Flores de Loto, ella me contó que fue quien me salvo de no ahogarme en el lago y que cuando me vio no lo podía creer, pasamos toda la noche despiertos y platicando de cómo se había comprometido y de cómo su madre había cambiado tanto. Trataba de escucharla pero cuando recordaba la frase "me voy a casar" todo se quebraba en mí ser… ¿Que haré para que no se case?

-Lo siento Berthold no me casare contigo.

-A-Annie…

-¿Qué estás diciendo niña insolente?

-Lo siento pero no me casare…

-Estoy muy segura Berthold de que soy la última persona en este mundo que te haría feliz y tú eres la última persona que me harías feliz a mí.

-Pero Annie si son nervios por que se acerca el día yo…

-Robert habla con tu hija.

-¡Lo siento!

Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude con dirección al lago pero mi madre iba detrás de mi gritando a los cuatro vientos "No te preocupes Berthold haremos que esa niña recapacite", cuando al fin me alcanzo comenzó a parlotear.

-¿Porque te aferras a arruinarlo todo?

-Es que no quiero casarme con él.

-Robert habla con tu hija, dile que tiene que decirle que si a ese muchacho; haz algo por primera vez en tu vida. ¡Dile que puede tener lo que quiera, casas, coches, joyas… todo lo que siempre soñó!

-¡No puedes obligarme a hacerlo!

-Si ya estamos tan cerca porque el cambio.

-No me voy a casar y no lo hare, papá no me obligues por favor.

-Robert que hables ya por favor…

-Hija… tu madre insiste en que te cases con Berthold…

-Y si no lo hace más vale que ya no me dirija la palabra nunca más en su vida.

-Annie por lo tanto lo que tengo que decir es que a partir de hoy serás una extraña para uno de tus padres…

-Esto no puede pasar, tienes que casarte con él.

-Tu madre no querra volver a verte si no te casas con Berthold y yo no querré verte si lo haces…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Robert?

-Gracias, muchas gracias papá…

-¿Cómo puede ser que estés a favor de esto? ¿Qué nadie me escucha?

A la mañana siguiente tuve que hablar con Berthold.

-Lo siento Berthold, pero no me casare.

-Annie sé que esto ha estado planeado desde hace 5 años y desde que te conozco creo que estoy enamorado de ti; eres una chica muy linda y quien en su sano juicio no se enamoraría de ti pero entiendo que no eres para mi, hace algún tiempo te eh notado más alegre y serena, sé que eso no es por mi y porque te amo es por eso que te dejo ir; aun que me duele con todo el corazón se que tú no eres para mi así que de hoy en adelante eres libre.

-Berthold yo hubiera querido corresponderte como te mereces, pero creo que desde que tengo uso de razón me enamore y no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

-Annie yo solo quiero que seas feliz…

Berthold se despidió de mí y me dijo que me deseaba la mejor de las suertes en todo lo que haga; me dolía el haberle hecho ese daño pero por cobarde no me atreví a hacerlo antes ya solo quedaba arreglar todo con mi madre.

-Estás loca, perdiste todo por nada.

-No estoy loca y no perdí nada, mamá entiende ya déjalo todo atrás… Mamá… Me voy de la casa…

-¿Pero que, a donde?

-Tengo que hacer mi vida y tú tienes que dejarme vivir.

-Pero Annie eres mi hija y yo…

-Mamá te amo pero ya es hora de que cada quien tome su camino…

Hace una semana que no veo a Annie y por lo que tengo entendido hoy es su boda, ¿qué hago? ¿Lo impido o me quedo aquí sin hacer nada? Como cuando se la llevaron, pero éramos unos niños y yo no podía hacer mucho y ahora estoy en este lago en el cual nos encontramos por primera, en el cual ella me encontró primero.

-Armin, aquí haz estado todo el tiempo.

-Hola Mikasa, eh estado pensando mucho…

-¿En esa chica?

-Si, sabes hoy se casa…

-Vaya y ¿tú la amas?

-Yo… creo que si…

-¿Y porque no la buscas?

-Creo que es mejor así, ella ya está muy lejos de mí. Además mañana nos vamos ¿no? Será como antes, como si nunca la hubiera encontrado…

-Armin…

Mikasa y yo nos quedamos platicando en el lago, luego ella se fue a arreglar todo lo del viaje me quede un rato mas ahí, creo que me quede dormido hasta que escuche unos ruidos y desperté.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Sabía que estarías aquí.

-¿Annie qué haces en este lugar, no deberías de estar en tu luna de miel?

-Yo… yo no me case…

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Que no me case Armin, todo lo cancele y ahora eh decidido irme de mi casa, ya no viviré con mi madre y mi padre me apoyo para no cometer ese error.

-¿Esto es un sueño o una broma?

-Creo que ninguna de las dos yo solo quería que supieras que no me case y que… que estoy enamorada de ti y estos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, tu eres lo mejor de mi vida y fue un error el no haberte buscado antes así como tú me buscaste a mi por un momento quería romper la promesa de que algún día nos volveríamos a ver pero creo que el destino es muy hábil eh hizo que nos juntáramos otra vez y ahora ya no puedo dejarte ir…

-Annie yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir.

Nos quedamos nuevamente en ese lago que había presenciado nuestro primer encuentro y este último tuve que irme porque mi trabajo lo requería, pero le prometí a Annie que regresaría. Cuando lo hice fui con su madre para platicar con ella y aun que al principio no lo quería aceptar término haciéndolo y su padre estaba muy feliz de que nosotros al fin estuviéramos juntos y que Annie volviera a tener esa sonrisa que tenía cuando era pequeña.

-Annie han pasado tres años desde que nos encontramos nuevamente; en frente de todas estas flores y en frente de este lago que presencio todo lo que pasamos- me arrodille y saque una pequeña caja de una flor de loto que se encontraba en la orilla del lago- te quiero preguntar una cosa… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí, sí, claro que sí. ¡Nada me haría más feliz que eso!

Después de casarnos, Annie y yo nos fuimos a Japón.

-Armin mira aquí están las flores de loto.

-Es verdad, ¿crees que estas también se adapten al lago?

-Tal vez, con tus cuidados logren adaptarse en su nueva vida.

-¿Tú te adaptaste a tu nueva vida conmigo?

-Eres como la lluvia en una sequía Armin… si todo está seco tu le das la oportunidad para volver a crecer más fuerte y sano.

-Annie…

-¿Qué tal si hacemos mejores y nuevos recuerdos?

Y ahí en frente de esas lindas flores de loto nos tomamos una nueva fotografía con la esperanza de que esta tuviera un final mejor que la anterior.

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias por leer y esperemos que pueda subir mas aquí, de antemano les agradezco que lo hayan leido.

JJ_Rivaille


End file.
